Ototoi
by wamomo
Summary: Pequeños momentos: fugaces. Serie de drabbles sobre las infancias de los cinco guerreros legendarios.
1. Chapter 1

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es todo obra y gracia del gran Takei._

* * *

><p>Si una cosa tenían los Tao es que conservaban sus "títeres" en perfectas condiciones. Impecables, vestidos, sin una sola mosca… Pero es que ni las moscas son tan desubicadas como para posarse sobre los valiosos cadáveres de los Tao.<p>

E irónicamente ahí estaba él, sentado en un sitio que ningún otro ser humano podría siquiera atreverse a imaginar que existía. Estaba increíblemente aburrido, trantando de pensar qué hacer para divertirse. Verán, es que ni los peluches, ni las figuras de acción, ni los mangas, ni los rompecabezas lo mantenían distraído, nada de esos juguetes normales lo divertían… Pero es que él no había sido creado para lo normal, su crianza se basaba en convertirlo en alguien extraordinario, alguien perfecto, casi una máquina. Entonces ahí estaba él. Sentado entre sus cadáveres, sus títeres, sus juguetes… Lo más cercano a _eso_ que el resto llamaba _familia._

Ahí estaba a cómodo. Solo estar ahí lo hacía sentir un poquito menos aburrido que en el resto de aquel lugar cuyo olor a sangre le recordaba que era su hogar.

* * *

><p>Más de un año desde la última vez que escribí algo, primer fic de mankin. 3<br>Serán 5 drabbles sobre los cinco guerreros legendarios (_dígase Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove y Horo-Horo, para aquellos que no sepan_). Cositas cortas, momentos furtivos de sus infancias. Un poco inspirado en los one-shot Zero que mi amado Takei se está tomando el tiempo de put together.  
>Ototoi significa algo así como.. El día antes de ayer. Anteayer.<p>

Espero os haya gustado. Un review siempre me hace más felíz que a Ren un vasito de leche.

_Robín_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shaman King definitivamente no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>Yoh no era el tipo de chiquillo travieso que se pasaba la vida planeando actos vandálicos para irrumpir la paz y tranquilidad de la casa y quienes la habitan. Yoh siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo, de esos que cuando hacen visita en casa ajena se quedan sentados y no molestan en lo absoluto, siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo –<em>muy perezoso como para querer gastar energía en fastidiar a alguien<em>, decía su abuela siempre que se veían-, pero aquel día quiso probar una nueva teoría –teoría sonaba muchísimo más interesante que travesura-.

Con cuidado se aseguró que su abuelo no estuviese en la casa, que Tamao estuviese fuera entrenando y que Ponchi y Conchi estuviesen hundidos en el cajón de ropa interior de su mamá, y con una emoción casi inexplicable subió al desván, su lugar favorito en toda la gran mansión.

Para los demás el desván era un cuarto lleno de basura, de recuerdos. Para él era un paraíso, como dice el dicho, la basura de alguien es el tesoro de otro.

Mirándo por encima de su hombro abrió la gran puerta con ayuda de uno de sus pequeños shikigamis y no pudo esconder el brillo que ahora tenían sus ojos. Definitivamente aquello era un paraíso. CDs, ropa, dibujos, cartas, zapatos, libros; todo tenía ese olor a olvidado, ese olor ha guardado, y a sol, y a madera, un olor que lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Con un moviemiento ya planeado por días agarró un viejo zapato, marrón, que hacía días atrás se había tomado el atrevimiento de probar, y con experticia y sin siquiera preocuparse en recorrer un tiempo más aquella habitación -ya sabía exactamente que tesoros escondía- corrió escaleras abajo, cerrándo la puerta del desván cuidadosamente, y se adentró a la cocina. Mirándo a su alrededor sujetó con un brazo el zapato contra su pecho ignorándo el olor que este desprendía y la suciedad aferrada a él y con su brazo libre abrió el horno y colocó delicadamente el zapato dentro.

Sentado contra la puerta del horno el pequeño presionó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se quedó ahí esperándo por algo que no estaba muy seguro si llegaría, observando impacientemente la ventada encima del lavabo.

La verdad es que no lo extrañaba "_cómo extrañas a alguien a quien nunca conociste"_ se preguntaba a veces, pero ese día sintió curiosidad, ese día quería comprobar su teoría y quería recuperar a su papá en el intento.

* * *

><p>Me tardé demasiado en este update y por eso me disculpo inmensamente.<p>

En Japón hay una vieja creencia, de esas todas lindas y cursis, la leyenda dice que si colocas un zapato de alguien que extrañes dentro del horno la persona dueña del zapato volvería pronto a la casa, es algo que los niños pequeños hacen muy a menudo y lo han venido haciendo desde tiempos de guerra, al ser separados de su familia.

Recuerden que un review es el mejor regalo que le pueden dar a una aficionada tonta!

_Robín_


End file.
